hanskroftshipyardfandomcom-20200213-history
Type 300 FFG
Overview The Type 300 Guided Missile Frigate is a workhorse of the NGMC that can accomplish any mission required of a modern navy while using man power in the most efficient manner possible. From fleet aircraft protection to skillful hunting of submarines. Robust anti-surface capabilities allow the Type 300 not only the ability to protect itself, but also provides the necessary firepower to be a deadly surface combatant. The Type 300 has flexibility in mind; as such the electronics and communications suite as well as the armament of the type 300 allows for effective small force deployment as well as an unprecedented ease of integration with larger battle groups. While generally the same overall size of the Type 303 FFG, the Type 300 lacks a stern boat ramp. However, the Type 300 makes up for this by substantially increasing the number of vertical launch cells carried on board. Several hulls have been commissioned with a steady number in production. New orders are still very welcome as we expect this hull to remain in service into the far future. Weapons VLS Tubes 56 VLS Tubes (32 Standard, 24 Extended) allow for a wide variety of projectiles to be fired. The standard tubes are capable of firing the following or similar missiles: Rum-1369 ASROC, RIM-66 SM-2, and the ESSM. The extended tubes are capable of firing the above projectiles as well as the following or similar missiles: RIM-174-ERAM, TLAM, LSRAM, or the Brahmos Missile. Exocet ASGM Launchers The Type 300 is equipped with two Exocet anti-ship guided missile launch systems to quickly dispatch hostile surface combatants. SEARAM PDS The SEARAM defense system provides the Type 300 and, if necessary, vessels being escorted, point defense against incoming missiles. Electronics Sensors and Radar * PA/AS-3 (Phased Array Air Search) * 3DT-mk2 (3d tracking) * AN/SPS-73(V)12 (navigation and reserve tracking) * ~~~SARH Iluminators~~~ Sonar The addition of the HKAPS bow mounted sonar system provides an edge in anti submarine warfare as well as superb obstacle avoidance. Communication Communication Mast Improving over previous frigate designs the Type 300 combines many communication services that were previously carried on analog and low quality digital systems in to one unified communications mast. This mast employs updated models of previous digital system with upgrades to their encryption as well as the bandwidth capability of the system. Keeping flexibility in mind, care was taken to ensure compatibility and integration with the systems of previous hull designs. Inter-ship Information Sharing The type 300 was the first hull designed with the ALSDN communications network. Much of the details can only be shared with operators, however, in basic terms. The communications center on board is linked the the Comms. Mast to other ships in it's mission area. This facilitates not only the discussion of mission information but also the dissemination of radar and sonar contacts. Countermeasures While designed to host several standard countermeasures such chaff, NULKA decoys, and various anti submarine devices. the specific details about countermeasures are restricted to ship designers and those who operate the vessel. __FORCETOC__ Category:Frigate Category:Guided Missile Frigate Category:FFG Category:Next-Gen Maritime Combatant